Strip Chess
by Karu720
Summary: When Ciel gets bored, he calls for his loyal servant and lover, Sebastian to play chess. But it isn't an ordinary game of chess. Contains SebastianXCiel Yaoi(BoyXBoy) SMUT. Don't like it, don't read it. Dedicated to my friend Heather. Enjoy.


**Heres my next SebastianXCiel. This is SMUT Yaoi (BoyXBoy)  
Don't like it, don't read.****  
**

**I hope you all can enjoy, it took me forever to finish ^^**

**This is dedicated to my friend Heather, as she gave me the idea. ^^  
**

* * *

"Sebastian. I've grown rather bored. Let us play a game."

"Certainly, master. What would you prefer?"

Ciel looked around. "Chess.""Very well then I'll-"

"It wont be normal chess, Sebastian. Strip chess."

Sebastian's eyes widened lightly. "Strip Chess, master?"

Ciel smirked. "Of course. Just to make it a little more interesting. I loose, I strip. You loose, you strip."

"If you are certain, master. Then we shall."

"Good. Go fetch the chessboard."

Sebastian bowed, leaving the room, and went and grabbed the chessboard. When he returned, he began to set up the chessboard. Ciel sat down, the black pieces before him. Sebastian too sat down before the white pieces. Ciel looked up from the board smirking at Sebastian. He gave a nod for Sebastian to start. Sebastian moved his first pawn forward.

"Oh, Sebastian."Sebastian looked up as Ciel moved his own pawn after. "Don't just let me win." He smirked.

"Very well, young master." Sebastian returned the smirk. Ciel gulped slightly, almost worried about what he just got himself into. Sebastian was good at most everything. Without being held back, how good could Sebastian be with chess?

The match had almost been intense. Sebastian had been winning. Ciel didn't quite like to loose with his games. He watched Sebastian's moves closely, noticing how careful he was with everything. Ciel was now worried he was going to loose. He didn't feel like there was a chance of him winning. Not now at least. It was back to Sebastian's turn. He watched how Sebastian studied the board, looking for the correct piece to move. Just as Sebastian reached for his piece, Ciel quickly stood up and flipped the chessboard off the table, his hands slammed down on the table.

"Enough of this foolish game! Just fuck me already!"Sebastian's eyes widened slightly as he smirked to the other.

"Ah, so this was your intentions of this game, hmm?" Sebastian grinned.

"Though I don't approve of the language mas-"

Sebastian was cut off as Ciel grabbed Sebastian's tie, pulling his demon's lips to his own. Sebastian smirked, moving the table out of the way. Ciel quickly moved closer, continuing to kiss Sebastian. He allowed himself to climb onto the demon's lap, as Sebastian made the kiss deeper, nipping at his lower lip as he demanded entrance into Ciel's mouth, Ciel allowed, moaning softly as the Sebastian explored his mouth. He placed his hand on Sebastian's tie and tugged slightly.

"Strip off, Sebastian…" He muttered broke from the kiss and smirked at the other.

"Me? Strip? Come now, young master. By rights, you should be the one stripping as you quit the game."

Ciel groaned at the loss of Sebastian's lips. Sebastian smirked, lifting the teen into his arms, bringing him over to Ciel's study desk. He pinned him down on the desk. Everything on the desk fell to the floor, but neither of them cared much at the moment. Sebastian lowered his head down to Ciel's ear. "

You lost the game, but I don't mind helping you strip off." Sebastian spoke in a husky, seductive whisper, nipping at Ciel's ear. Ciel moaned, as Sebastian began to run his hands down the others body, removing Ciel's shirt off with ease. His hand traveled down his chest, running over his chest. Sebastian ran his fingers over Ciel's nipple, which got moans from Ciel. Sebastian brought himself over the teen, straddling him as he kissed down his chest. He lead down to his nipple and began to tease it slightly with his tongue, teasing at the other with his hand. Ciel gasped out a moan, his hands placed now on Sebastian's head, gripping onto his hair. Ciel was now very uncomfortable in his pants. He pushed Sebastian's head slightly.

"Lower, Sebastian…" Ciel moaned out. Sebastian smirked, obeying the request. As his head lowered, Sebastian lowered his body off Ciel's body and off the desk, now on his knees in front of the desk. Using his teeth, Sebastian began to pull off Ciel's shorts, followed by his undergarments. Ciel blushed, now being completely exposed before his demon, his cock fully hard. Sebastian licked the teens hard length as Ciel gasped out, gripping onto the demons hair. Sebastian swirled his tongue around the head of Ciel's hard cock, before taking it into his mouth.

"Nn…." Ciel moaned as Sebastian took the whole length into his mouth. Ciel gasped out in pleasure, Sebastian then began to suck on his hard cock. Ciel gripped onto the demon's raven locks, as his sucks began to get harder and faster.

"Se…bas…tian…" Ciel moaned, pushing his hips up, trying to get his cock further into Sebastian's mouth. Before long, Ciel began slowly thrusting forward into Sebastian's mouth.

"Hnng…! Ah…Seba…stian…I'm g-going to…!-" Ciel gasped in pleasure as he began to cum into his demon's mouth, thrusting as he screamed out his name. Ciel panted out as Sebastian swallowed all of the cum in his mouth, continuing to suck the once hard cock. Ciel panted out another moan as Sebastian continued to suck, making the teen half-hard once again. Sebastian pulled from the cock and got a groan from Ciel. He blushed as Sebastian smirked lightly, now pumping Ciel's cock.

"S-Sebastian…Nn…Please…enough teasing…Fuck me already…"

"Ah, language, Ciel. Besides, you lost the game." Sebastian ran his thumb over the head of Ciel's cock, making Ciel moan out. "Doesn't that mean I choose how this is done?"

"B-baka…!" Ciel moaned out. "Enough about the stupid game…I-I need you to take me! Ahh…" Ciel moaned out again as Sebastian continued to pump his now fully hard cock.

"If we weren't to follow the rules, why did we even start to play?"

"Baka…It….It doesn't matter now! Please just take me already!" Ciel's eyes widened wide as he covered his own mouth shocked that he even muttered the word 'please.'

"Ah, how rare to hear from the master. I suppose I can give in." Sebastian smirked, as Ciel blushed. Sebastian then looked to Ciel before pulling off his gloves with his teeth, giving a seductive lick to his own fingers, coating them with his own saliva, doing things a tad different for a change. "Hands and knees please." Sebastian requested after coating his three fingers in saliva. Once Ciel obeyed, Sebastian brought his hand down to Ciel's entrance and positioned the first finger before sliding it in slowly. Ciel gripped onto the desk and bit his lip.

"Se-Sebastian…-"

"Please relax, Ciel."

Ciel shut his eyes, beginning to relax his body as Sebastian continued to slide his finger in and out slowly, before adding in his second finger. He continued to move them around carefully, before adding the third and final finger. Ciel began to moan as Sebastian's fingers hit into his prostate. Ciel began to let out a soft whine, or groan, as Sebastian removed his fingers. Ciel then remembered something.

"Sebastian…It's not fair. You are still completely clothed. Strip off…"

Sebastian was about to speak before Ciel cut him off.

"And don't make me order it; I don't care if I lost the game."

Sebastian smirked. "Ah, how unfair you are. I was looking forward to having you strip off for me. But if you insist we aren't following the rules of the game, I have to obey."

Ciel blushed as he turned his head to see Sebastian stand tall and began to remove his tailcoat, slowly, as away to tease Ciel, as he knew Ciel was watching. He smirked to Ciel, as he then began to remove his vest, followed by his shirt after pulling off his tie slowly and seductively. Sebastian's chest now fully exposed, as he slowly moved his hands to his waist, beginning to unzip and remove his pants. Sebastian soon was fully exposed before Ciel, as the blush on Ciel's face turned redder as he stared at his demon's flawless body. Sebastian walked back over to the desk, as Ciel continued to stare. Sebastian smirked, as he got closer."Hands and knees again, Ciel." Ciel nodded and obeyed, as Sebastian then climbed onto the desk, now over Ciel as he positioned him cock at Ciel's entrance.

"Are you ready, Ciel?"Ciel nodded.

"What was that? I'm afraid I didn't hear-"

"Yes…Sebastian please…No more taunting." He groaned out, needing Sebastian now badly."My my. The second please of the night." Sebastian smirked lightly, before nipping at Ciel's ear.

"Relax now." Sebastian then slowly pushed himself into Ciel. This got a soft groan in from Ciel.

"Se-Sebas-"

"Relax. It will be worth it soon."

Ciel nodded, as it always was. Sebastian waited for his signal to move. Soon after, Ciel had adjusted a bit and pushed his hips up against Sebastian's.

"M-move already…" Ciel stated, as Sebastian gave a slight nod, before slowly beginning to thrust in and out of Ciel. 'Nnn. He's so tight…' Sebastian thought to himself, letting out a soft moan as he continued to thrust in, searching for Ciel's sweet spot. He kept on thrusting, noticing Ciel's back arch up and he began to moan out in pleasure.

"Se…bas…tian! Ha…More! H-Harder!"

Sebastian smirked slightly, and began to obey the request, thrusting in harder. Deeper. Faster. This made Ciel cry and moan in pleasure, yelling loudly, not caring who hears.

Ciel continued to moan out loudly, finding himself growing closer and closer to his climax.

"Se-Sebastian…! I can't take much more…I'm g-going to- H-Haa!" Ciel moaned out. Sebastian moaned out himself, more quietly than Ciel had been moaning.

"I too, Ciel…" Sebastian replied, letting out a soft grunt in pleasure.

"Aah…S-Sebastian!" Ciel screamed out in pleasure, as he gained his second release, screaming out Sebastian's name repeatedly. Ciel's walls began to tighten around Sebastian's cock, as he felt his own release coming on.

"Ciel…" Sebastian moaned out himself, releasing into Ciel, finishing off his thrusts. As soon as he finished, Sebastian carefully slid out as Ciel panted, trying to catch his breath.

"S-Sebastian…I would like to rest for a little bit now…"

"Certainly." Sebastian smiled lightly, quickly dressing Ciel, then himself and carried Ciel to his bedroom and laid him down on the bed. Before Sebastian could leave, Ciel grabbed Sebastian's shirtsleeve.

"Stay, Sebastian…"

Sebastian nodded and was about to kneel.

"No…" Ciel moved over and patted the space next to him. "Here…" Ciel blushed and Sebastian smiled, climbing into the bed next to Ciel. Ciel moved closer and got into Sebastian's arms.

"It's not so hard to say please after all now is it, master?" Sebastian smirked.

"Sh-Shut up…" He shut his eyes. "I love you, Sebastian…" He drifted off for a while into Sebastian's arms.

Sebastian smiled. "I love you too, Ciel. More than any human, demon or anything of the sorts that I have ever known."


End file.
